Les abords du lac
by DaggerDietriech
Summary: Link se retrouve au Domaine Zora pour la énième fois après un périple. Son ami de longue date, le Prince Sidon est là pour s'occuper de lui. Le Héros de Légende a pourtant bien du mal à se faire à la paix, incapable de vivre autrement que dans les combats et en sauvant le monde. Sidon, désireux de lui apprendre à vivre autrement, sera celui qui tentera de le sauver à son tour.


La première fois que Sidon avait vu Link, sa toute première pensée fut de se dire que le garçon qui se tenait en face de lui était si petit, minuscule et même délicat. Pour un géant de sa taille, l'Hylien n'était à ses yeux qu'un petit lapin, une créature mignonne et adorable. Pourtant, Link n'était rien de tout ça. Un véritable héros de légende se dressait devant le Prince Zora, un jeune homme qui s'était réveillé d'un sommeil de cent ans pour rétablir l'ordre et la paix dans le Royaume d'Hyrule. De ce long périple témoignait les nombreuses cicatrices que Sidon avait pu apercevoir en accompagnant Link pour quelques baignades. Elles étaient nombreuses et le fier Prince avait bien du mal à ne pas en être peiné. Après tout, lui aussi avait réclamé de l'aide auprès de l'Hylien. Mais tout cela était désormais plus ou moins derrière eux. Link avait alors droit à un repos bien mérité. Mais voilà qu'un problème s'était exposé juste devant le nez du petit blond : il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Pas de maison, pas de famille qui l'attendait... Les relais déployés un peu partout sont de bons endroits pour dormir au chaud et reprendre des forces, mais certainement pas pour y vivre. Alors, Link continuait de parcourir le monde, pour se donner une raison de vivre, quelque chose à faire. Et ce qu'il avait toujours su faire n'avait été que se battre, protéger les autres et vaincre des monstres. Sur son corps se dessinait alors de nouvelles cicatrices et ce soir là, alors que Link avait fait halte au domaine Zora, Sidon ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Le jeune Prince avait vu son ami revenir ici de nombreuses fois. Quand il se battait non loin de là, Link passait presque toujours afin de se détendre l'espace d'une journée, et surtout pour laisser guérir ses blessures. Tout le monde continuait de l'aduler et bien souvent, Sidon devait se dépêcher de l'arracher à la foule de Zoras admiratifs.

\- Celle-ci n'était pas là la dernière fois. Celle-ci non plus.

Pointa du doigt le Prince alors qu'il était en train de tamponner un coton plein de liquide désinfectant sur d'autres plaies. Il voulait bien évidemment parler des cicatrices et même si Link avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son immense ami requin tenait absolument à lui donner les premiers soins, il savait que ce dernier n'aimait pas à le savoir en train de risquer sa vie contre un quelconque monstre sanguinaire. D'un léger haussement d'épaule, Link envoyait balader sa réflexion. Se battre causait ce genre de chose il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Un léger soupir se fit entendre et Sidon baissa sa tête, un peu abattu. Une année entière avait passée sans que l'Hylien n'accepte de rester ici plus longtemps que quelques nuits. Sidon avait tout essayé pour garder son précieux petit humain près de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le forcer, à le priver de sa liberté et de sa raison de vivre. Le Prince priait chaque soir pour qu'il s'en trouve une autre de raison de vivre, autre que frôler la mort à chaque instant. Lui, de son côté, ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme l'avait laissé indifférent. Petit déjà, sa grande et regrettée soeur Mipha lui parlait sans arrêt de Link. Il se souvient, alors même que sa grande main repose sur le dos nu et marqué du héros, des yeux pleins d'étoiles de sa soeur, et de sa voix qui s'emballait quand elle racontait à quel point il était courageux et gentil. Maintenant, Sidon avait pu le constater par lui-même et ce qui avait fait jadis prisonnier le coeur de sa soeur, avait fait la même chose pour lui. Le Zora qu'il était était tombé amoureux d'un Hylien. Pas n'importe lequel, le Héros de Légende, celui qui appartenait un peu à tout le monde. Sidon priait pour que Link veuille bien lui appartenir un jour, et ne plus se laisser aller à la mort.

Alors que la peau fine et pâle du blond frissonnait sous les tendres caresses que lui prodiguait le grand requin, ce dernier commençait à sérieusement bailler. La fatigue gagne le jeune homme qui doucement se retourne et plante ses pupilles bleues dans celle du Prince qui ne peut que lui sourire. Ses mains s'activent alors et forment différent signe. Link n'étant pas doué de parole, communiquait avec les signes ou certains sons : une autre particularité que Sidon avait apprit à adorer. Le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens pour s'exprimer quand ils se disputaient gentiment était un vrai cadeau.

\- Mets toi à l'aise mon ami, le lit est tout à toi.

Le Prince se lève alors sous le regard inquisiteur de Link qui sait que Sidon se réveillera à ses côtés demain matin. En effet, il avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de le rejoindre, au creux de la nuit. Si le Zora ne pouvait pas vivre auprès de lui comme amant, il s'autorisait au moins cela. Dormir contre lui, profiter de sa chaleur ou encore passer des heures à le regarder dormir, à respirer lentement et rire quand il gigotait un peu trop et finissait indéniablement par mettre des coups au grand Prince. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, les petits coups de Link était pour lui pareil à des coups de fourmi. Cette fois encore n'échappait pas à la règle. Alors que son héros dormait profondément, si petit dans un lit ridiculement grand pour lui, Sidon vint se poser près de lui, le matelas moelleux s'affaissant sous son poids.

\- Je sais que tu ne sais rien de tout ça Link... Que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si attentionné et pourquoi je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi quand tu es ici... J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire quand tu es éveillés... Mais j'ai terriblement peur. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée que tu puisses t'enfuir. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu aspires. Mais je t'en prie... J'espère que dans tes songes, une partie de toi entends ce que je suis en train de te dire... Demain est un autre jour que je veux vivre avec toi.

Sidon avait murmuré tout ça au creux de son oreille, d'une voix tendre qui sonnait comme une caresse, après avoir tendrement écarté une mèche blonde. Son amour pour le petit Hylien était si passionné que le Prince n'arrivait pas à se taire complètement. Il avait besoin de lui dire, même si l'intéressé n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt, Sidon pensait qu'il n'en savait rien. Cette nuit là, Link avait feint le sommeil. Les mouvements dans les couvertures, le bruit de la porte... Tout ça l'avait réveillé et permis d'entendre cette déclaration. Son coeur battait la chamade et le héros priait pour que les sens aiguisés de la créature contre lui n'arrivent pas à le sentir. Ses pensées se bousculaient et tout lui semblait flou. C'était à son tour d'être terrorisé. Link n'était pas imperméable aux sentiments, mais il était difficile pour lui de tous les comprendre et de mettre des mots dessus. Est-ce que son amitié pour le Prince était en fait de l'amour? Il n'y avait jamais pensé ! Certes, il était toujours heureux de revoir son compagnon et de profiter de sa présence, des attentions qu'il lui offrait mais tout cela ne pouvait certainement pas faire de lui un homme amoureux?! La nuit, à partir de cet instant, fut longue, très longue.

Au petit matin, les yeux encore ronds comme des billes, l'Hylien s'extirpa aussi vite que possible du confort des draps. Dans la panique, il essayait d'enfiler son pantalon et sa tunique en même temps, ne résultant qu'en une fanfare dérangée de bruits de toutes sortes. Sidon se redresse alors, les yeux embrumés par la fatigue. Néanmoins, le spectacle qui s'offre à lui lui semble tellement comique qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu as peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

Propose-t-il innocemment, bien loin de se douter que le son de sa voix ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Link, qui a maintenant la tête coincée dans une manche, se fige un instant avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens encore plus vigoureusement. L'issue ne se fait pas attendre, il heurte bientôt le sol dans un gros bruit sourd. En réalité, il est simplement effrayé à l'idée de devoir faire bonne figure et surtout à l'idée de se rendre compte que les gestes de son ami sont motivés par un sentiment plus puissant que de la simple amitié. Lui qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent ou est censé ressentir, n'a aucune envie de faire de la peine à l'immense Zora qui est en train de le ramasser et de l'aider à enfiler correctement ses habits. Une fois sa charmante tête blonde libérée de l'étreinte de la terrible manche, ses yeux se posent sur Sidon, bien déterminé à le scruter un instant, juste pour voir si quoi que ce soit à changé depuis cette drôle de nuit. Il se met d'abord à détailler son visage. Les Zoras l'avaient toujours fasciné et sa première rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux avait laissé Link perplexe. Leur anatomie lui semblait tellement différente ! Puis il y avait ses grands yeux dorés, qui semblent le transpercer et voir directement en lui, ce sourire carnassier, munie de dents terriblement acérées dans lequel Link ne peut déceler que de la gentillesse... Le jeune Prince se laisse observer docilement. Il aime sentir le regard de l'Hylien sur lui. C'est toujours intéressant pour lui de voir à quel point son amoureux interdit oublie tout ce qui l'entoure et même les règles de bienséance, quand il est concentré sur une chose. Pour cause, Link en oublie sa peur et son but original et pose doucement ses doigts contre le haut de la tête de Sidon. Lui ne bronche pas, ose à peine respirer, effrayé de le sortir de cette bulle et de se voir refuser l'attention qu'il est en train de recevoir. Il ferme les yeux, à un peu l'allure d'un animal sauvage qu'on est en train de dompter. Le blondinet continu son parcours, descends contre sa joue, puis le bord de son cou, pour une fois nu. Le voir sans ses bijoux d'apparât lui donnait l'impression de vivre quelque chose de plus intime. Sidon les porte comme un vêtement, une décoration, sans vraiment réaliser que sans ses bijoux d'argents, il a l'air un peu nu aux yeux de l'Hylien. Puis, la main de ce dernier décide de s'aventurer sur ce torse musculeux, ferme et si doux au toucher. Le Zora se tend un peu. Il a peur de se trahir, que sa chair blanche ne vire au rouge, que son souffle se fasse trop court... Avec toute la volonté dont il a besoin, Sidon attrape délicatement cette main aventureuse et la retire de sa peau qui frisonne déjà. Il espère ne pas effrayer Link mais trop tard. Ce dernier se rend compte de ses gestes et s'écarte vivement. Il veut parler, s'excuser mais l'Hylien n'arrive qu'à émettre des sons désorientés. Il se trouve pathétique, et, en héros muet qu'il est, se met à signer un petit '' Pardon '' avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Le Prince le regarde faire et soupire longuement. C'est la première fois que Link s'autorise ce genre de gestes avec lui. Cette minute passée lui semblait être indestructible et il aurait profondément aimé que Link continu de le caresser ainsi pour toujours.

Le jeune homme, lui, se retrouve déjà au bord du lac que le domaine Zora surplombe. La surface de l'eau lui renvoie les rayons du soleil et il trouve cela agréable. D'une certaine manière, cette paisible lumière et cette douce chaleur l'enveloppe doucement, comme une couverture. Il s'y plonge, se laisse glisser dans l'herbe verte et fraîche qui lui chatouille le dos un instant et ferme les yeux. Si son corps se relaxe enfin, son esprit est encore en guerre. Link s'en veut terriblement et ne comprends pas la raison de ce laisser-aller. Des années à avoir connu Sidon et à lui rendre visite régulièrement et il lui suffisait de quelques mots murmurés pour ne plus savoir quoi faire ? Le Héros se déteste. Il se hait même. Il voudrait juste retourner se battre et évacuer toute cette frustration contre un Lynel ou des Bokoblins, peu importe. Dans la chambre, il avait voulu dire des tas de choses, mais sa stupide bouche ne sait pas aligner des mots, pense-t-il. Les combats, les blessures, le sang... Tout ça n'est qu'un moyen pour lui de se punir de ce qu'il est ou croit être. Link, héros adulé de tous, se trouve idiot, juste bon à se battre, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est le fameux Héros de Légende ; parce qu'il sait se battre. Le petit Hylien ne se rends pas compte de l'absurdité de sa pensée. Il a maintenant très froid, se sent très vide et en colère et est très concentré à frapper l'eau de ses poings en criant. Sa voix n'arrive pas toujours à former des cris complets, le son est un peu entrecoupé, il doit forcer sur ses cordes vocales pour continuer. Sidon, qui vient d'arriver n'y entend qu'un désespoir immense, une complainte terrible et si douloureuse. Ce son est pour lui une déchirure au plus profond de son coeur, de savoir que l'objet de tout son amour souffre ainsi. Alors, de toute son immensité, le Zora attrape l'Hylien et s'assoit en le tenant tout contre lui. Ses bras sont autours de son corps fins et il peut sentir quelques gouttes tomber sur ces derniers.

\- Link... S'il te plaît... Tu dois arrêter de te haïr. Tu es précieux. Tu es important...

Sidon espère de tout son être que ces quelques mots l'apaiseront un moment. Seulement, le jeune homme n'arrive pas à raisonner. A la place, il parvient à s'extirper de l'emprise du Prince et se met à signer dans tous les sens. Ses mains vont vites, Sidon n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris absolument tous les mots mais ce qu'il en comprends le fait trembler. Il se sent devenir blême et faible, la panique naissant dans son regard.

'' Précieux pour qui ? Important pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi tu as dit toutes ces choses sur moi hier ? Pourquoi tu es si gentil ? Je ne comprends pas ! Dis-moi ! J'ai besoin de réponses ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être autre chose que le Héros de Légende ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas vivre autrement. Le monde est sauvé maintenant, mais qui sera là pour me sauver.. moi... ? ''

Vers la fin, sa frénésie s'était atténuée. Link retenait de grosses larmes et il n'allait plus pouvoir signer longtemps vu les soubresauts qui commençaient à le secouer. Le jeune Prince ne sut pas quoi répondre tout de suite. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le calmer. Alors, il se souvient que les gestes sont souvent plus fort que les mots, surtout pour le petit Hylien qui ne sait communiquer que comme ça. Lentement, il approche, un peu maladroitement, heurte l'aileron sur son front contre celui du garçon mais fini par trouver sa bouche. Délicatement, conscient de l'immensité de sa personne, Sidon dépose un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres chaudes et un peu humides qui se présentent à lui. Il espère ne pas lui faire mal, entoure encore une fois l'Hylien dans ses bras qui, de manière surprenante, s'est complètement arrêté de pleurer. A la place, Link est rouge comme une tomate et garde ses jolis yeux grandement écartés. Il n'est pas en colère ni dégoûté, juste terriblement surprit et aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître sur le moment, il trouve cela agréable. Le blondinet se laisser aller et son poids se dérobe un peu sous ses jambes. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Sidon ferait une chose pareille, même après l'avoir entendu hier soir. Néanmoins, Link se sent un peu moins confus. Il a réellement l'impression de se sentir précieux, dans ses grands bras qui le serrent de la plus délicate des façons, comme si de peur de le briser. Il se sent important, à sentir ce coeur qui bat si fort contre le sien. Il se sent même aimé, en repensant aux lèvres qui avaient eu l'audace de rencontrer les siennes. La vie n'était sans doute pas des plus simple pour lui. L'Hylien n'avait jamais eu personne à aimer et personne qui l'aimait non plus. Mais maintenant, collé contre lui se trouvait une créature prête à l'aimer pour toujours, toute sa vie et même longtemps après. Des années à avoir peur de se retrouver seul venaient de s'envoler, les sentiments de Sidon agissant comme un pansement sur le coeur abîmé du héros.

Après toutes les émotions passées, le jeune Zora sentait maintenant la passion et le désir monter en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire, il était juste certain que cette proximité avec Link ne l'aidait pas à se calmer et à garder des pensées entièrement pure. L'étrange requin avait passé tellement de temps à s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'embrasser l'Hylien, que, devant le fait accompli et devant son corps contre le sien, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Les Zoras possédaient un odorat particulièrement développé, accompagné d'une facilité de perception sensorielle. Il était en effet capable de '' sentir '', quand Link était apeuré, heureux ou triste. Et en ce moment même, la délicate odeur qui parvenait à lui était celle d'un jeune homme qui commençait lui aussi à vouloir plus qu'un simple baiser. L'odeur était délicate, mais intense, comme un souffle piquant qui affole ses sens. Sidon est encore une fois le premier à tenter quoi que ce soit. C'est d'abord un autre baiser, un peu plus fougueux cette fois-ci, où Link se permet de participer. Le Prince n'est pas entièrement serein lorsqu'il sent la langue de son nouveau compagnon contre la sienne. Ses dents acérées ne sont pas loin et il espère ne pas blesser le blondinet qui lui est bien loin de s'en inquiéter. Link cherche plutôt à caresser la peau lisse du Zora, cherche à rencontrer encore une fois les muscles saillants de ce dernier. Le héros est peut-être âgé d'une centaine d'années, il est relativement étranger aux relations intimes. Il se laisse alors guider par son désir, son instinct, qui pour le moment, le pousse à explorer le corps du géant contre lui. Une fois la bouché abandonnée, Link décide de la laisser se balader contre la peau de son cou, puis de ses épaules. Sa salive laisse une délicate traînée et l'Hylien goûte avec curiosité l'épiderme salé du requin. Ce dernier frissonne à n'en plus pouvoir et sa mâchoire se resserre afin de ne pas laisser échapper un seul son. Le Prince a encore une fois peur de le couper dans son élan, mais l'excitation qu'il ressent l'empêche de rester stoïque. Ses grandes mains osent alors se glisser, puis retirer, la tunique bleue de son futur amant. Sa propre langue commence à peine à goûter le cou de Link, le sang qui pulse dans les veines de l'Hylien faisant tressaillir le prédateur qu'il est, quand il parvient à sentir une légère bosse qui pousse contre son ventre. Si le Zora avait eu, quelques minutes auparavant, peur de forcer Link, il était désormais certain que celui-ci en avait envie. Et bien loin d'imaginer que le plus petit se montrerait aussi avenant, son bassin sursaute en sentant une main caresser son entre-jambe. Un léger gémissement se fait cette fois entendre alors que Sidon tente de se contenir.

\- Link... Je... J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir rester un gentleman très longtemps si tu continues comme ça...

Sa voix était un peu cassée, et pour cause : le Prince n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui sauter dessus. Le blondinet lui sourit doucement et hoche la tête. Il se sent prêt et ne veut pas attendre. Néanmoins, il semble un peu perplexe, cherche à attraper quelque chose, en vain. Un regard interrogateur se plonge dans celui du Zora qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il est vrai qu'étant de deux espèces différentes, leurs anatomies respectives n'en sont que plus distinctes. Le Zora qu'il est guide alors la main de son partenaire contre une genre de fente. Les doigts de Link caresse doucement, curieux de comprendre. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps puisque de cet endroit curieux, sort non pas un membre, mais deux, ce qui suffit au Hylien pour sursauter et retirer vivement sa main. Sidon s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Il est vrai que leur différence de taille est déjà impressionnante, mais pour Link de découvrir deux attributs au lieu d'un seul..

\- Hum... Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis un Zora... Et que je suis affilié à l'espèce des requins... Or... C'est... Ainsi qu'un requin est fait...

Le jeune héros ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information, ni des deux membres fièrement dressés qui s'offre à lui. Sans n'avoir jamais eu d'expériences sexuelles, il commence à trouver que tout cela fait beaucoup à la fois. Heureusement, Sidon est là pour le guider à nouveau, et la surprise passée, Link s'adonne à explorer la virilité qui se tient devant lui. D'une main, il caresse alors un membre, puis l'autre, surprit par la chaleur émanant de ceux-ci. Le Prince lui, ferme les yeux et se laisser aller à gémir. De longs râles rauques se font entendre aux abords du lac où personne ne vient jamais, véritable havre de paix pour les deux tourtereaux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est en reste, chacun des deux hommes se caressent mutuellement et ondule contre l'autre, profitant des sensations de plaisir qui secouent leurs corps. Sidon n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps et lorsque Link décide de s'occuper de ses membres avec sa langue, le requin recule un peu, incertain.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer... Si tu veux t'arrêter là je comprends tout à-!

La réponse de l'Hylien ne s'était pas fait attendre. Sans même lui laisser terminer sa phrase, il venait de le prendre en bouche, les joues roses et le souffle court. Link était peut-être un novice dans ce genre de pratique, mais il désirait Sidon de tout son être. Il n'avait plus peur et voulait tout ce que ce dernier avait à lui offrir. Les gémissements et soubresauts témoignaient à l'Hylien que son partenaire pensait et ressentait indéniablement la même chose, ce qui l'encourageait à continuer. Le Zora, lui, était aux anges. Pouvoir partager un tel moment avec celui qu'il gardait dans son coeur depuis tant de temps était la plus belle chose au monde, si bien que n'ayant pas fini de se satisfaire l'un et l'autre, le Prince était déjà désireux de toutes les autres fois qui suivraient. C'était alors à son tour de vouloir aller plus loin. Sidon voulait faire l'amour avec Link. Si leur ébat avait été jusque là sans peur ni nervosité, le jeune blond n'était plus si sûr de lui. Il le désirait mais c'était aussi sa première fois, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, surtout en présence d'un être comme Sidon, armé d'une anatomie bien particulière. Cependant, même avec une carrure aussi imposante que la sienne, ce dernier su se montrer tendre avec Link. Les deux amants allongés dans l'herbe apprenaient à s'aimer l'un et l'autre. Sidon prenait toutes les précautions du monde et très vite, ses gémissements rauques se mêlaient à ceux plus plaintifs du héros au dessus de lui. La vision qui s'offrait à lui lui semblait parfaite. C'est donc pour la première fois, au bord du lac, que les deux amants s'étaient aimés pendant de longues minutes, avant de se libérer, à bout de souffle et complètement enivrés dans l'instant, un sourire béat et heureux sur leurs lèvres. Les mains tremblantes, Link eut le temps de signer un bref '' Je t'aime '', avant de se laisser aller au sommeil qui l'envahissait déjà.

Aujourd'hui, et après de nombreuses autres confusions, Link n'a plus peur de dire à Sidon qu'il l'aime. Sidon n'a plus peur de le faire fuir et les deux amants se retrouvent avec joie et passion à chaque fois que le Héros de Légende revient d'un périple. A l'exception que désormais, si Link part se battre et affronter des dangers, il le fait non plus pour se punir, mais plutôt pour aider les populations qui ont besoin de lui. Et désormais, Link sait toujours où et auprès de qui rentrer.

FIN


End file.
